Everybody Needs Inspiration
by pinklemons12
Summary: Will/Rachel/Puck fic. It has some Will/Emma moments as well. It's complicated and full of drama. Includes: forbidden love, blurred lines, and the realization that everyone is connected. "Everybody needs inspiration", but at what price?
1. When I Look At You

**Introduction: "When I Look At You"**

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Will/Rachel fic. This fic does include Will/Emma and Puck/Rachel. Please let me know what you think! Thank you.  
Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own the character or any songs I will use_

**_Summary: As stated above, this is a Will/Rachel/Puck fic. It has some Will/Emma moments as well. It's complicated and full of drama. Includes: forbidden love, blurred lines, and the realization that everyone is connected. "Everybody needs inspiration", but at what price? _**

Rachel Berry straightened her lavender plaid skirt and wiped her face clear of salty tears as she walked down the stairs of the dim auditorium. She made her way to the center of the stage, pulled her mahogany hair back into a loose ponytail and began to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

Noah "Puck" Puckerman slammed his fist against his locker, knowing full well his hand would bruise later. He opened the metal locker and grabbed his black spiral notebook. He sank to the ground and began to scribble out a letter.

_When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you_

Puck folded the single sheet into a small square and shoved it into Rachel's locker. He touched the lock that Rachel had painted over in glitter nail polish and then shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned away from the locker, shuffled his feet, and hummed a tune as he walked down the hall.

_When the waves are flooding the shores  
and I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you_

William Schuester was gathering the sheets of music that some of the Glee kids had left in the practice room. He was straightening the pile when he heard a muted voice coming from the auditorium. He put down the papers on the top of the black piano and moved to the door. His steps echoed down the almost empty corridor and he found himself peeking inside of the auditorium. Will saw Rachel; she was swaying to her vocals, eyes shut, not realizing that she was being watched. She sang a perfect rendition of "You Don't Know Me" and she gently moved off the stage to the backroom.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You loved me for who I am, like the star hold the moon  
Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone_

Emma Pillsbury was cleaning up after a long Thursday of counseling. She liked the feeling of the soft wood that she was polishing and the smell that the polish left in the air. She finished wiping down her immaculate desk and sank into her office chair. She was still confused as to what had happened the previous week. Will had kissed her and it was wonderful, but he had been avoiding her. Had she done something? It was not like Will to not stop by her office, coffee in hand, every morning. She decided that she would seek him out on Monday morning if he did not speak to her by then. She made up her mind, grabbed her bright red handbag and walked out to her car.

_That's when I look at you  
_


	2. Need You Now

**Chapter One: "Need You Now"**

_Author's Note: Understand that this chapter will be relatively short (I am just trying to set up the drama), but I hope to post a chapter every day or at least every other day. You'll get to see the note Puck wrote in the Introduction in the next chapter. If you have any song suggestions for a theme, let me know! Thanks for reading and __**reviewing**__!_

_Note: When I write from the perspective/concentration of one character, I tried to write a little bit like they talk. Anyway, on to the chapter! _

Rachel Berry sat on the edge of the black choir seat while William Schuester paced the floor in front of her. Well, not just her. The Glee club was in session and they had to decide what songs they wanted to start to rehearse for Regionals. Rachel already had an idea of what she wanted to be and she wanted to be able to sing them with Puck. Oh, the feelings that boy made her believe; the feeling of weightlessness when he would casually swing his arm around her or sweep a stray lock of hair back into place in the messy bun. She sighed as Puck walked through the choir door late, passed her chair and sat next to Mercedes on the other side of the room.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Puck knew that he drove her crazy when he would brush past her, his Ed Hardy cologne encompassing her. He liked to think he was doing her a favor by not letting himself get attached to her. He was crazy about her, her long, dark hair swinging around her as she waltzed down the hall, her face when she got a question right in class, the way she sang. There was something inside of him that said, "You know that you will hurt her, whether you meant to or not. Just… leave her alone. She's better off." Puck knew that he could only control himself for so long. It was just a question of when.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Will was having a hard time keeping himself focused. He tried to keep the kids entertained with a rendition of "Down" by Jay Sean, but even that almost blew. Finn tried to join in, but Will was so all over the place, pitch-wise, that Finn had to back off. Will ran his fingers through his curly hair and sat on the tall stool that stood in front of the rows of student chairs. He was ultimately torn; Emma or Terri. Or was that the question? Was Terri in the picture? Or was he just trying to distract himself from the pair of tanned legs that was directly in front of him? Could he bear to even think of the possibility that he, William Schuester, was attracted to a student? He dismissed the Glee kids without another word, the confused looks on their faces saying it for him, "What am I thinking?"

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Puck caught up to Rachel in the hall; she had jumped up from her seat, for once glad to be out of Glee.

"Rachel!" Puck grabbed her arm, pulling her body into his. "Rachel, talk to me."

"Why? Why should I? It's not like you are really talking to me. You used to sit with me, talk to me, but now it's like your embarrassed to be seen with me. We've gone down this road before. It's not going to work." Rachel pulled her arm from Puck's grasp and her eyes started to water. Puck grabbed her arm again.

"Rachel. Please, just listen. I know that it might not work with us. Why can't we just try again? Everything isn't as messed up as before." Puck's eyes seemed to see right through her and Rachel was flustered. Noah Puckerman fighting to be with her. Rachel blushed in spite of herself.

"Why should I give you another chance?" Rachel tossed her hair behind her.

"What do you mean 'give me another chance'. We both messed up last time. You with Finn and me with Quinn. Hey, that rhymed." Puck smiled wide, trying to get Rachel to calm down.

"Hm. Well, maybe we should give our 'romance' another chance." Rachel went on her tiptoes, pressed herself against Puck and gave him the lightest of kisses. She fluttered her eyelashes, unlocked herself from Puck's grasp and glided down the hall leaving him only slightly confused.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

It was Monday afternoon. Emma got up from her chair, smoothed the front of her skirt and walked with purpose; she would finally talk to Will. Emma didn't have any idea of how exactly the conversation would go. Would he apologize? Would she cry? Her yellow pumps clicked down the near empty hallway as she neared the Language wing of the William-McKinley High. She found Will sitting at his desk, one hand in his hair, the other clutching a pen while he graded Spanish quizzes. Emma knocked on the open door and stepped in. Will hardly looked up and when he did, she saw the strain in his eyes.

"Oh, hi, Em," He used his pet name for her. This was a good sign Emma thought. He put the pen down and stood up. He crossed the room to greet her and awkwardly put his arms around her in a gently hug.

"Will. We need… to talk. Well, maybe you just need…need to explain something to…me." Emma nervously pulled out of his arms and crossed her arms in front of her. Will put his arms at his sides and found Emma's eyes.

"You're right. Um, Emma, I don't know… how to tell you. God, why does this have to be so damn confusing?" Will threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Emma. I made… a mistake. I really only kissed you to get you to stay. I did and still do have some feelings for you. Really. You just need to let me take some time to figure out what's going on with myself." Will looked up to see Emma's face streaked with tears. "Oh, Emma, please… don't cry." Will put one hand on her shoulder and the other he used to tilt up Emma's chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"Will. I guess I just… misinterpreted things. I'm sorry. Yes, take… all the time you need." Emma slid out from Will's hand and fled to the darkness of her clean office.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Oh, baby, I need you now_


	3. Gravity

Chapter Two: Gravity  
_**Author's Note: I am really sorry this took so long to post. I had the beginning written for the longest time, but school gets in the way. I took on a second job as well, so I am much busier than usual. I also couldn't express the scene the way I wanted. It looks amazing in my head, but it's hard to express… you know? I hope you enjoy it anyway! I know it's short, but it's a bit of a build-up, SORRY! The next chapter will have lots of drama! **_

Will Schuester stood in front of the Glee club and was trying to assure them that he wasn't crazy. He was dressed more casually than usual, it was a Friday after all. Dark wash jeans, a semi-clean pair of tennis shoes, and a William-McKinley High shirt made him look and feel five years younger.

"Mr. Schue, why have you been so… 'spacey' lately?" Finn spoke his concern. His teacher was usually so put together and seemed to have it all figured out. Lately, it seemed Will couldn't concentrate on any musical number that Glee kids practiced. Will had just messed up the lyrics to "Hello", the song that the kids had chosen to perform at Regionals.

"Well," Will took a deep breath, "I wasn't planning on announcing it, but I've just been going through some family stuff. I think it's leading to… a divorce." The Glee kids started murmuring amongst each other. Rachel rose from her seat and walked to Will's side. He could smell the soft scent of cherry blossoms coming off her creamy skin.

_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

"I am sincerely sorry, Mr. Schue," Rachel gently touched his shoulder and returned to her seat. Finn walked up to Will next and touched him on the back.

"That's rough, Mr. Schue. I think it'll work out okay though," Finn nodded his head and sat back down.

"Thanks you guys," Will hung his head and dismissed the Glee kids. Rachel hung back, packing up her pink backpack. Will dropped to his knees to help her gather her books that had scattered during the course of rehearsal.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Rachel continued to shuffle the papers into a neat pile. Her blue skirt had ridden up past her knees and Will couldn't take his eyes off her. "Mr. Schue, are you okay? You sorta… blanked." Rachel touched his arm for only a moment, but it sent a jolt of electricity through him.

_You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

Will felt a traitor tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and at the same time felt Rachel slid a little closer. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. He buried his face into her dark hair. She felt his hot breath in her ear and melted into his body, forming herself into the curve of him. "Mr. Schue?" Will practically pushed Rachel to the floor as he let her go. Puck walked into the room, hands in his pockets, and walked over to Rachel. He helped her up and put his arm around her tiny waist. "Mr. Schue?"

_Set me free, leave me be_  
_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_  
_Here I am and I stand so tall_  
_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_But you're on to me and all over me_

Will wiped another tear from his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Rachel, I'm… sorry. That was… really inappropriate." He grabbed his messenger bag from the top of the piano and practically ran from the room.

Puck pulled Rachel into him and asked, "What was he doing?"

"He just needed a hug, Noah. That's all." Rachel rested her head against his chest, knowing full-well in her heart that she wanted more.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone_

Will ran to his beat-up car and turned the ignition. He peeled out of the parking lot and let the thoughts run wildly through his mind. He knew he was in trouble. Sure, he needed a bit of comfort, but he had let his thoughts run while he was holding Rachel. He knew that he was thinking about much more than just a hug. He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. What about Emma? What about Terri? Will ran a hand through his curly hair and then turned on the radio.

_Set me free, leave me be_  
_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_  
_Here I am and I stand so tall_  
_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_But you're on to me and all over me_

Rachel lay in bed that night, thinking over the events of the evening. She and Noah had set a date for the following night and he had been particularly secretive about it. The only thing is… she couldn't get a certain teacher out of her mind. She quickly shook the thought from her mind. After all, they had been down this road before. At least… she had._  
_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_  
_Something always brings me back to you_  
_It never takes too long_


	4. Two is Better Than One

Chapter Three: Two is Better Than One  
_**Author's Note: I figure that this song is from Puck's point of view. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

Puck paced the floor of the Glee practice room, focusing on the sheet of music he held in his hands. He just couldn't figure out the steps to the new dance that the Glee club was learning; Britney Spears just didn't come easily to him. As he tripped over his feet for what seemed like the hundredth time, he cursed the former Pop Princess and flung himself into a chair.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Rachel walked towards her locker, balancing her books in one hand and handling a glass art project in the other. She stood in front of her locker, wondering how she was going to open it. As if by fate, Will Schuester walked by.

"Need a hand Rachel?" He voice was smooth and rich and made her weak at the knees.

"Um… s-sure, Mr. Schue. Thanks," Rachel could feel her face getting red and her palms getting sweaty. Will took the books from her right hand with ease and gently took her glass project from her left, leaving her empty handed to open her locker. She opened her locker door, took her books from Will's grasp and flung them inside. She shut the door and took the glass from Will. "Thank you, Mr. Schue, that could've turned out terrible," Rachel tried her best to keep from meeting his warm brown eyes. She knew that if she met his gaze that she would just sink to the floor right there. Will brought his hand to her face and swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_Well maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Puck couldn't take it anymore, he had to find Rachel. He left the choir room and went searching. He rounded a corner and stopped short. There was Mr. Schue touching Rachel's face and she wasn't pulling away. Puck marched towards the pair, but then stopped when he saw the look in her eyes; a look of pure longing and adoration that never seemed to be in her eyes when she looked at Puck.

_I remember every look upon your face,_  
_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everythings okay_  
_And finally now, we're leaving_

"Rachel," Will pulled his hand away from her face and back down to his side. "We… that… this is… a mistake." Will struggled to push Rachel away. The look in his eyes, he was sure, spelled out everything he wanted to keep a secret. The attraction he felt for his student was fatal to his career. But the question he had to ask himself was, "is this worth it?".

"But Mr. Sch… Will," Rachel put her hand on his then pulled away quickly. "Sorry, that was… inappropriate."

"I'm glad you see it… my way." Will couldn't bear to meet her gaze; he knew it would torment him. Rachel took one last look at him then fled down the hall, her heels clicking away at the fading tile.

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Puck paced his bedroom floor the next morning. He seemed to be doing a lot of pacing these days. He was trying to think of a way to keep Will and Rachel apart; he didn't like the hold that Will seemed to be recently having on Rachel. It was very sudden and if he was being honest with himself, a bit on the creepy side. He couldn't bear to see Rachel with another guy, let alone with a teacher. Suddenly, a light went on. He knew what he was going to do, and he already hated himself for it.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_

Rachel sat in the empty choir room, waiting for Will to show up. She knew he liked to get to the choir room early and chill out for just a few minutes before classes began. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a black sweater with red accents. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had put on a bit of Chanel Mademoiselle this morning.

As if on cue, Will walked into the choir room at quarter to 8am.

"Hey, Mr… I mean, Will," Rachel skipped up to him. She shook her hair slightly and he inadvertently inhaled her scent. It sent him reeling.

"Hey, Rachel," He smiled his most charming smile and she could feel her temperature rise.

Puck was walking up to the choir room, camera in hand, flash ready.

"Will, I…." Rachel took a step closer.

"Rachel, I'm Mr. Schuester here at school," Will put his bag down on the floor and stacked the sheet music on top of the piano.

"But what about when we aren't at school?" Rachel took another step, feeling herself getting braver.

"Rachel, you know that won't happen," Will tried to focus on the music, alphabetizing it as slowly as he could.

Puck could see the scene unfolding now; Rachel was only a few feet from Will now and Puck was ready.

"But…" Rachel could place a hand on Will's shoulder now.

"Rach…" Will turned ever so slightly towards her, but in that small move, his body was curved to hers, her face to his chest.

-click-  
_  
Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_


End file.
